


Ogle the Archer pt 2

by crazycatt71



Series: The Archer [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is done, Clint fights nude, Humor, M/M, Naked Clint, Nudity, Spanking, Tony likes what he sees, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Clint fights the bad guys nude this time, Bucky is not happy





	Ogle the Archer pt 2

Bucky was pretty sure he was going crazy and it was Clint’s fault. A month ago, Clint had fought the enemy in just a tiny pair of briefs that had barely kept him from breaking indecency laws. This time he didn’t even have any underwear on. When the bad guys had attacked the Colorado mountain resort where the team had gone to investigate a possible Hydra connection, Clint had run into battle wearing nothing but his quiver and shooting glove, neither of which covered anything. He stood there, firing arrow after arrow, feet planted so his thighs were firm and tight, the muscles in his arms and back flexing, and all his male glory on display for god and the world to see. 

Bucky knew he needed to keep his head in the fight, but as soon as it was over, he and his boyfriend were having a very long talk about what was and wasn’t acceptable to wear in public. Clothes were acceptable, no or little clothes was not and he was going to make sure Clint understand that. He punched a goon so hard he flew back ten feet and slammed in to a tree, slumping to the ground, dead, then looked up to see five of the idiots surrounding Clint. Clint managed to shoot three of them before the other two go his arms pinned.

“Maybe we’ll have a little fun before we kill you pretty boy.” One of them threated.

Clint head butted him, breaking his nose. He swore and slapped Clint.  With a savage roar, Bucky flew at them, tearing them away from Clint and breaking both their necks before tossing their limp bodies aside.

“Damn, that’s hot.” Clint quipped.

“You are naked.” Bucky growled.

“Yeah, the baddies have a bad habit of attacking when I’m like this.” Clint explained.

Just then Tony and Steve came up to them. Tony let out a wolf whistle as he stepped out of his armor.

“Damn, Robin Hood,” he leered, “that’s quite a weapon you’re packing and I don’t mean the bow.”

Bucky snarled at him. Steve slapped him in the arm, giving Bucky a sheepish grin, he’d been looking too.  It was kind of hard not to when it was all right there and Clint wasn’t the least bit bothered by the attention, he even preened a little, flexing his arms, making his muscles ripple.

Mine, mine, mine Bucky’s brain screamed, grabbing Clint and throwing him over his shoulder. Clint let whooped with joy, then yelped when Bucky smacked his ass.

“Nobody sees you naked but me.” Bucky growled, slapping his ass with each word.

“Oww!” Clint squawked. “Ok, sorry, Owwwww!”

“Aw, don’t go.” Tony whined, as Bucky started moving toward the resort. “I was enjoying the view.”

 Bucky turned, glared at him, then continued his march to the resort, still spanking Clint and Clint squealing in pain. Tony and Steve were getting concerned when Clint looked at them and gave them a wink and thumbs up. Tony about fell on his face and Steve turned bright red.

“I’m gonn’a be paying a lot of money to make the noise complaint go away.” Tony complained.

He turned at looked at Steve, who was still red faced.

“So, you want to go get some lunch?” he asked.

“Oh, god, yes.” Steve gushed in relief. “Denver has some great restaurants.”

“I was thinking Paris.” Tony told him.

“Even better.” Steve said.

Tony got back in his armor, grabbed Steve and flew off, determined to get as far away from the resort as possible.

 

 Photo from [awesomemanasart](https://awesomemanasart.tumblr.com/) 

 


End file.
